This invention relates to an incinerator, more particularly to an incinerator with a heat-insulating shield that surrounds a furnace for heating air in a gap therebetween.
The object of the present invention is to provide an incinerator with a heat-insulating shield that surrounds a furnace for heating air in a gap there between. The heated air is then used for drying crops in a dryer.
According to the present invention, an incinerator comprises: a furnace adapted to incinerate solid waste and including a vertically extending peripheral wall having a bottom section defining a main combustion chamber, an intermediate section extending upwardly from said bottom section to define an auxiliary combustion chamber, and a top section extending upwardly from said intermediate section and formed with an effluent outlet for exit of a combustion gas generated in said main and auxiliary combustion chambers; a cyclone separator connected to said effluent outlet for receiving the combustion gas from said furnace; a heat-insulating shield having a top wall, a vertically extending peripheral wall that extends downwardly from said top wall and that surrounds and that is spaced apart from said peripheral wall of said furnace by a gap, and an open bottom end, said top section of said peripheral wall of said furnace extending outwardly through said top wall, said effluent outlet being disposed outwardly of said heat-insulating shield, said peripheral wall of said heat-insulating shield having an air outlet that is disposed adjacent to said top wall and that is in fluid communication with said gap; an air conduit connected to said air outlet and in fluid communication with said gap via said air outlet; a dryer connected to and in fluid communication with said air conduit; and an air blower disposed downstream of said air outlet for introducing atmospheric air via said open bottom end through said gap and said air conduit and into said dryer such that the introduced atmospheric air is heated in said gap by virtue of heat flow from said peripheral wall of said furnace into said gap.